Fourth of July
by Brenda1257
Summary: Sam and Mercedes spend Fourth of July together. This is the beginning of a series of one shots!  Enjoy.


**Fourth of July**

Sam's heart was beating with excitement. Ever since the prom he had not been able to get Mercedes off of his mind. He remembered how beautiful she looked that night and he remembered that was the night that he lost his heart to her.

It had been a hard chase for Sam. After the prom, Mercedes avoided him like the plague. When he had finally caught up with her she had told him that she didn't want to be his charity case. He was shocked.

"_Why do you want to be with me?" she had asked him warily. I'm not a small girl. I didn't think that I was your type." _

_Sam remembered taking her hand and staring into her eyes as sincerely as he knew how._

"_The heart wants what the heart wants" he had replied quietly. "The heart decides the type…not the head."_

_She stared at him a moment and then broke out in a smile._

"_I really do want to be with you" Sam had continued. "Let's give us a chance."_

"_You're sure to catch a lot of grief for being with me" Mercedes had replied. "There are still a lot of people who are against interracial relationships. There are a lot of girls who would love a chance to be with you. I don't need the drama-"_

_He had cut off her words by boldly kissing her, catching her totally off guard._

_When he broke the kiss, she was breathless. "Sam…" she looked at him with fear in her eyes. "Be honest with me, please. Why me? I'm not like the other girls you've been with. " She thought about Quinn and Santana._

_Sam sighed. "If you like strawberry ice-cream and you always eat that and one day someone introduces you to rocky road or lime sherbert and you like it, does that mean there's something wrong? It's just a new experience…something that you saw…then you tried it…then you liked it better than what you had before."_

_Mercedes giggled. "You're comparing me to ice-cream?"_

"_I want you to understand my point of view" Sam had explained. "When we went to the prom and I saw you, I thought you were breathtakingly beautiful. Then we danced…then we clicked….I don't know how else to explain it."_

"_A lot of girls want to be with you Sam…Don't play games with me please." She begged._

"_I want to be with you, understand?" he had stressed. "This is not a game, Mercy"_

_She had smiled and he had kissed her again. "We'll take it slow if you want. We have all summer" he had replied. Mercy had nodded in agreement._

It was now the fourth of July and they had plans to go to Grand Lake together. They were spending the entire day, just the two of them. Sam was excited by the thought of it.

Mercedes picked him up promptly at eight that morning just as they had planned. He looked at her longingly as she drove to their destination.

She had on a pair of white shorts showing off her thick thighs and a snug fitting purple tee shirt. Sam threw his backpack in the back seat trying not to stare at her too long.

"Are you ready for a day of fun?" she asked as they headed down the highway.

"Of course" Sam replied. This was the first day he had taken off in a long time. He planned on enjoying every minute of it.

He felt a little self conscious since Mercy had paid for most of the trip. He didn't have that much money and had told her as much. He had saved up fifty dollars and handed it to her for gas money.

"I don't want your money" Mercedes replied, shoving his hand away. "This fourth of July trip is for your birthday."

"My birthday's long past, Cedes." He protested.

"Whatever" she said grinning.

They arrived in record time and Mercedes had a picnic basket. There was a carnival going on with lots of rides and games. They decided to ride a few rides before they ate their lunch. They then ate their lunch and then they decided to go to the beach.

Sam was surprised when Mercedes came out of the beach house wearing a long coverup.

"You're not going to swim in that are you?" he asked curiously looking at her.

"I'll just watch you swim" she said nervously. "We can walk along the edge of the water if you want to."

She walked off with a blanket and spread it on the sand and sat down. Sam stood over her looking at her curiously.

"Can't you swim?" he asked. "What's this all about?"

"I can swim" she said avoiding his eyes.

"I don't understand" Sam replied sitting beside her. "Take that thing off and let's get in the water."

Mercy looked around at all the small girls in their bikini's and tried not to grimace. Sam followed her glances and then looked back at her.

He rubbed her arm. "You're beautiful. Don't do this, Mercy"

She looked up at him. "I have a fat girl's bathing suit on…you know…a one piece."

"Let me see" he said pulling at the cover up that she was holding together tightly.

Mercedes let it slide off her shoulders and Sam inhaled at the sight.

Her full breasts strained against the fabric. The top half of the suit was aqua, purple and blue and the bottom was solid black with boy shorts instead of the traditional skirt that older women wore.

"Damn girl. My mouth is watering" Sam whispered.

Mercy giggled at his comment and relief suddenly flooded her.

"C'mon. Stand up and leave that thing here" he insisted.

Mercy stood up letting the cover up fall off her completely. Sam thought that she looked sexy as hell.

"I like it" he said letting his eyes roam over her. He grabbed her hand. "Let's go."

They ran to the water and Mercedes began to feel more comfortable. Sam was very attentive and she could tell that he liked what he saw which gave her even more confidence.

Sam noticed a couple of people looking at them, but he ignored their stares. They swam for a while and then threw a ball back and forth between them until they were tired. Sam took her hand and led her out of the water. They sat back on their blanket and Sam opened the umbrella that Mercy had brought with them. They nibbled on a few more sandwiches. He noticed that Mercedes had gotten quiet.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I heard what those people were saying." She remarked. "They were talking about us….saying things like, 'Wonder why such a good looking boy is with _that_?'"

Sam tried not to get angry. "Who cares what they say? I'm with you because I want to be. "He fell back on the blanket and lay his head in her lap. Mercedes noticed that he was staring at her with those beautiful green eyes and her heart melted.

"I..I'm glad you like me." She said finally.

"I'm glad that you're glad that I like you" he snickered. "Now kiss me."

"Here?" she asked looking around.

"Yeah. Let's give them something to talk about!" he remarked.

He pulled her face down to his, capturing her lips. Mercedes felt wetness pool between her thighs and her heart began to race. She pulled away from him.

"We'd better behave" she said shakily.

Sam stared at her a minute. "Want to go back to the carnival?"

"Yeah" she said as he sat up.

They packed up their things and took them to the car and then changed back into their clothes.

They rode the roller coaster three times and Mercedes screamed until they lost their voice. Sam wanted to ride the Tilt a Whirl. It was getting dusky and the day was passing them by before they realized it. They had been having so much fun going from ride to ride.

When they were on the Tilt a Whirl, Sam pulled her close to him, kissing her neck. The ride made Mercedes dizzy and she giggled uncontrollably. Her hand landed in Sam's lap and she blushed when she felt his member jump beneath her hand.

"It's all for you" he whispered in her ear, causing her to blush even more.

They got off of the ride and walked back to the car. It was dark now and it was thirty minutes before the fireworks would begin.

"We have to be heading back soon." Mercedes said looking at him. "We'll watch a few minutes of the fireworks and then we'll leave so that we can get ahead of the traffic."

Sam nodded and climbed in the car.

'Sam…" she said looking at him. She turned to face him. The light from the parking lot shone on his face and she could see his expression clearly.

"Yeah, Mercy" he responded.

"I didn't mean to…you know…touch you there. It was an accident." She said avoiding his eyes.

"I didn't mind" he said grabbing her hand. "It was an accident…though I must admit that I kinda liked it."

"I…I've never…I mean… I've never been with anyone. I want my first time to be right" she said, glad to get out what was on her mind. "I want to be in love. I just didn't want to give you any ideas…I didn't want you to think that I was being forward."

"I can respect that" Sam said kissing her hand. "I want to be the one…I won't lie to you, but I have no plans to rush it. I want it to happen naturally."

"You've been with lots of girls, right?" she asked looking at him.

"No. I haven't" he replied. "Nothing like that happened between Quinn and I….and Santana, well that was a very short relationship."

Mercedes nodded. "Are you saying you're a virgin, Sam?"

"No…but I've only done it one time and now I wish I'd waited. It wasn't a very pleasant experience."

Mercedes looked at him surprised. "Why not?"

"Because she blabbed and told her friends that I only lasted thirty seconds. They would look at me and I was humiliated. She didn't really love me….It was all about the conquest." He looked away.

Mercedes put her hand on his knee. "When you're in love, you work things out. You don't put the person down to your friends. That was awful. I mean, I'm sure I'm not going to do things right my first time either."

Sam looked at her and smiled, grateful for her understanding.

"Just tell me if I do something wrong….or something you don't like…I mean if we ever get to that point." He asked looking at her.

"OK, and you do the same…I mean , if we ever do it" Mercy replied.

Sam pulled her into his arms kissing her. His hand slipped to her breast squeezing it and Mercedes boldy touched the budge in his pants.

"You feel kinda big" she whispered. "Maybe it won't fit."

"It'll fit if we take our time" he replied.

"Can I see it?" she asked curiously.

Sam looked around. The parking lot was well lighted, but most people had already gone to the area where the fireworks were.

Sam quickly unzipped his pants and Mercedes eyes got big as she stared at his large member, once he pulled it from his boxers.

"Can I touch it?" she asked.

"Sure" he said.

She took him in her hand and found him warm to the touch. The head was now spouting a clear liquid and Sam guided her hand as she moved it up and down.

"Squeeze harder" he moaned and she complied, surprised at his response. He reached over and slipped his hand in her shorts, finding her wet.

"Damn" he moaned.

"I can't concentrate when you touch me like that" Mercedes said pushing his hand away. "Tell me what to do."

"Do you want to taste it?" he asked hopefully.

"Ewwww!" she responded automatically. Seeing his crestfallen expression she immediately regretted her outburst.

"Do you want me to? I mean…suppose you taste like pee?"

"I want to taste you too." He replied. "I hope I don't taste like pee, but I can't guarantee it."

"Let's just take this one step at a time" she said running her finger over the head which was now slick with his precum."

"OK" Sam replied.

She stroked him some more and he began moving with her strokes.

"Yeah, that's it" he moaned as he raised his hips, his orgasm looming on the horizon.

Mercedes was surprised when he suddenly came and watched as it ran over her hand. Sam handed her a paper towel from the backseat of the car, and she watched as he wiped himself off. She wiped off her hand. Sam pulled her to him and kissed her hard.

"Thanks for that" he said grinning.

Mercedes grinned. "I guess I'm really your girlfriend now, huh?"

"You were my girlfriend before you did that" Sam insisted. "Come on. The fireworks are about to start. The fireworks started as soon as they left the parking lot. They stood and watched them for a few moments. Sam had his arm around her waist and Mercedes couldn't remember a more memorable holiday.

"Let's go" Mercedes said after about fifteen minutes.

Sam followed her back to the car and they pulled out onto the highway. Sam looked at his watch and saw that it was nine thirty.

"We should be home a little after ten" he said smiling. "It's been a good day, Mercedes."

They talked all the way back to Lima and Sam was sorry when they pulled in front of the hotel.

"I had a really good time, Mercedes" he said.

"Me too" she said.

"I didn't get to return the favor…you know" he whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry about it" she said. "We have all summer."

"Yeah" Sam replied grinning. "I'm not going anywhere."

"That's good to know" Mercedes said.

Sam opened the car do. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Sam" she replied.

He stood there until she pulled off and then turned and went into the suite singing a song. Sam felt that nothing could alter his good mood. He had a girl that was crazy about him, and he was crazy about her too. He walked into the room and saw his father sitting there waiting for him.

"What's up?" Sam asked looking from him to his mother.

"Sit down, Sam. We've got something to tell you." His father said.

_**AN: This is the first in a series of Sam and Mercedes tales. Hope you enjoyed this.**_


End file.
